A Woman's Intuition
by Darkrider62
Summary: While on the way to the Comet Empire, the crew of the Yamato finds more trouble than they could possibly imagine. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I wrote this a very long time ago. I had just watched the American second season of Star Blazers, the one with the Comet Empire, and well...this came up. I kept the original Japanese name of the ship as this was an alternative time line.

Voyager owns "Star Blazers" - I don't get one cent.

A Woman's Intuituion

By

Darkrider 62

Chapter 1: Introduction to Trouble

Nova awoke to a feeling of high exuberance. All of her doubts were vanished, her insecurities had fled and she tingled all over. Something great was going to happen today. Nova could feel it deep in her soul. She danced about her stateroom singing "The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B as she dressed. Unbeknownst to her, the strains of the old song were clearly audible outside her door and were casuing her fellow crew members to stop, stare, shake their heads, and then disappear quickly down the corridor.

With a wide infectious smile, Nova sailed forth and fairly skipped down the Yamato's gleaming corridors. Her mood was indeed catching for she even treated Sergeant Knox to that rare smile as he sulked about on her level, before she swept around a curve. The poor Sergeant was completely at a loss for words. By the time she reached the elevator, Nova was humming another song. (This time "In the Mood", big band style.) The doors opened up to reveal Stephen Sandor, the Yamato's Mechanical/Science Chief, whose usually straight face brightened as Nova stepped in.

"Good morning," she sang happily.

"Good morning," he replied, studying her for a second. "What's gotten you so happy today?"

"Oh," Nova shrugged coyly, "nothing in particular and everything in general."

Sandor eyed her for another moment. This was the first time on their voyage falling with their mutiny to follow a mysterious S.O.S that he had seen Nova drop all her military airs. He crossed his arms saying, "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me!" echoed Nova, her face a comic mask of feminine humor and cloudy innocence. "Why, Sandor, I am surprised at you."

Sandor chuckled dryly. "Out with it Nova. You've got that 'I've-got-a-secret-and-I'm-not-telling' look about you."

"Who? Me?" She turned her nose up. "You'd just think I'm being silly. Humph!"

About then the elevator doors opened. Nova and Sandor stepped out onto the bridge of the Yamato by unconscious reaction, still chattering.

"Like I said before - nothing," reported Nova.

"Bull." Sandor wagged a warning finger at the Living Group Chief. "Something's up and you know it! Now, out with it!"

Nova paused, placed both fists on her hips and defended herself, "I am simply in a fantastic mood and I refuse to be put out!"

The two squared off now. Nova suddenly noticed how everyone was doing their best to look nonchalant and still hear every word. She then realized how foolish she must be looking but that only hardened her reserve not to be put into a bad mood. Her reply to Sandor was to simply throw her hands up in the air and say that time worn expression, "Men!", with all the disgust she could muster.

As Sandor continued to stand there, Nova glared, pointed over to his postion and ordered, "Go do your job and leave me alone."

Meekly, amid much chuckling and wisecracks, Sandor did exactly that. Nova turned slowly, catching the eye of every male on duty, daring them to challenge her. Even Derek Wildstar, who had been bewildered by their banter, dropped his gaze. With a wink at Orion, Nova calmly took her seat and turned on the radar.

Derek watched Nova from out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit that there was something about her today, an extra brilliance of color in her cheeks and the hint of trouble in the air that made him really begin to wonder what was going on in her mind. This was one of those times that he decided he would never understand the female sex. He also worried about what she might pull next, when another movement caught his eye and he turned to see his best friend, Mark Venture, trying very hard not to laugh. Derek growled, "Don't even start. Just fly. That's all. Just fly."

With a heavy sigh, the leader of the Star Force walked away from the main viewport towards Captain Avatar's old console when the elevator door whooshed open. Sergeant Knox stepped out wearing the stupidest grin Derek had ever seen. He sighed anew for, every since he had picked up the Space Marines, Knox had made it a point to be on the bridge every day, uninvited. For a moment, Wildstar considered dumping the whole lot of them out in space but decided that he didn't want to pollute the beauty of space.

He turned around, went back to his chair, and sat down. This was going to be one of those days. Derek whispered, "Why me?"

"Something wrong?" Asked Venture hearing Derek muttering. He rose from his seat to stand near the captain's chair.

"I don't know," answered the Deputy Captain truthfully. "And that's what's bothering me. Nova is in a rally weird mood and I have the feeling that something is up, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. I wonder if she's planned another one of her parties for the crew. Hummmm..."

"I see," remarked the naviagtor softly. He padded his way back to his seat and turned his attention back to the steering the ship letting Derek think in peace.

For once it was quiet. No alarms, no enemy ships, no beeps, no nothing. It felt odd. However, the opportunity was unlocked for the crew to fix the Yamato's jury-rigged equipment from the last encounter. And, for once, Sergeant Knox stayed out of everyone's way and disappeared off the bridge, putting Derek into a much better mood.

Homer was happily fine tuning his communication bands when he came across a strange signal on a low grade band. He frowned and sought it out. After listening for a few moments, the communications officer tapped his headpiece, then swung his chair to face Derek's. "Captain, listen to this. I just picked it up.

A regular beep in an old pattern came floating over the speakers.

"What is it?"

"Could it be some sort of a trap?" Eager remarked from his station beside Homer.

"Feed the pattern into the computer," ordered Derek, "and shut that thing off. It's beginning to give me a headache."

Homer's fingers flew over the console. This was something he was totally trained for, not that he really wanted to be there. Oh, why, or why, did his mother want him to be a Star Force member when he'd rather have been an accountant! He read the results out loud, "This represents a special ops distress code which was in use until 1990."

"What!" Was the universal reaction of the bridge crew.

"Not again," moaned Derek under his breath.

Off to one side, no one noticed Nova sitting with her head cocked to one side. She mused softly, "Special ops...humm. I wonder..."

"It is Earth-based," pointed out Mark, looking over his shoulder at Derek.

Wildstar clinched his fist. "All right, already. Let's go see who needs help this time. Homer, where are those signals coming from?"

"Two points off of starboard," came the reply.

"Nova, what is there?"

She glanced at the display on the radar. "There is a small asteroid belt around a planet in that sector. I do not see any sign of enemy ships."

"Mark, take the ship nearby and hold. Homer, have Conroy and Hardy meet me on the flight deck. Tell 'em we're going on another rescue mission." Derek felt a little better after giving the orders.

As he stalked off the bridge, he didn't notice Nova was again in another world. She muttered thoughtfully to herself, "It couldn't be...Could it?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Woman's Intuition

By Darkrider 62

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Synopsis: Nova is in a great mood, scaring the daylights out of the bridge crew; the Star Force has been diverted by another distress signal in their path; Derek is off to the "rescue".

"What is going on today?" Muttered Derek Wildstar, Deputy Captain of the Yamato, as he walked down the hall. He barely noticed the members of his crew as he went past them. "First, Nova shows up in the strangest mood I'd ever seen her in and then we get a distress signal in a code that hasn't been used for over a hundred years! I can't wait for the next surprise."

Hardy, a soft-spoken Southerner with a lock of hair forever falling over his left eye, looked up as Derek entered the flight deck. He called out to another pilot, who was messing around in the cockpit of his fighter, "Here he comes!"

"Good." Conroy's bright face popped up over the gunwale of his bird.

Wildstar walked over to the two Black Tiger pilots with his head down, oblivious to the suspended activity. Unbeknown to him, the news of a new set of distress signals had all ready raced through the cruiser. Everyone was curious to hear more. It was whispered that the signal was in an formula used by the Special OOPS. Derek, however, gripped his helmet tighter and stopped by Cornea's fighter. Without any preamble he started with, "You two ready?"

"Aye, aye sir," answered both of them with a salute.

"Who are we saving this time?" Added Conroy eagerly. Hardy shot him a warning look as Derek glared at the boyish acting pilot.

"Who says we're saving anyone this time!" Demanded the captain. "We are simply on a scouting mission to see what the message means."

Conroy's balloon deflated abruptly. "Oh." He sat back down in his seat..

For the first time in hours, Derek grinned. Conroy was one of the best pilot onboard the Yamato and there was nothing he liked better than flying into danger - except, maybe, a good fur fight. Secretly, Derek was hoping for a little action himself. Anything to take his mind off of Nova and her crazy mood. Chuckling slightly, Wildstar commented, "Don't look so glum Conroy. You're going to be flying at least and not cooped up in here."

Conroy's features brightened. "That's true. Well? What are you waiting for!"

This time both Derek and Hardy laughed. Derek waved Hardy to his Astrofighter saying, "Go ahead and taxi out. I'll meet you two outside."

The three sleek fighters whooshed quietly in the darkness of space. A bright orange colored planet gave the approaching asteroid field an add glow. The soft sound of the distress signal pulsed in each of their helmets and was getting noticeably stronger. All kept a sharp eye out for the enemy stingray fighters.

There is something eerie about this field, thought Conroy as he dodged a large boulder. It doesn't look like it's been here for a very long time. He passed another chunk of rock and let out a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Asked Derek from his fighter.

"I just went past a boulder with scoring marks," replied Conroy.

"Slow down guys," ordered Derek. "Let's approach this slower."

In tight formation, the three fighters rounded a rather large asteroid and all three gasped. Hanging tragically in the black void was ship of obvious Earth design. Derek noticed that it was of the new scout class almost instantly while at the same time studying the damage. There was no bridge, no conning tower, no radar apparatus, no gun ports, nothing. Instead, there were gapping holes, twisted metal floating about, blackened marks where it had been hit. They pulled their ships up near a ruined airlock.

Conroy stated, "Those signals are stronger now."

"Where is the transmitter?" Asked Hardy, looking round in his canopy.

"Has to be inside," commented Derek. They sat in silence, shocked at the wreak. Finally, Derek sighed, "Hardy, stay out here and keep a radio link open with the Yamato in case of trouble. Conroy, fly around the perimeter and keep your eyes open for any of those stingrays. I'm going in."

"Wait a minute, Derek," countered Conroy. "You can't go in there alone. What if some of those bogies are still in there?"

"He's right," drawled Hardy. "I'll just stand guard over ya'll and keep my eyes peeled."

Conroy shot Hardy a dirty look from his cockpit. The wreak was giving him the willies and the last thing he wanted to do was to climb around inside.

From his cockpit, Hardy gave Conroy a wicked wink. The boyish pilot promised himself that, if he came out of this alive, he was going to give that Southerner a good kick in the pants.

Outnumbered, Derek gave in gracefully. He was rather pleased at not having to drag a volunteer into the gutted ship. The young men tethered their Astrofighters to the dark scout and opened their canopies. They floated to the airlock and here Derek tested the radio link with Hardy. "Remember, if anything happens, you clear out of here and high tail it back to the ship. Tell Mark to get the Yamato away and that he is now in charge. Okay?"

"Roger," came the reply. Hardy saluted the two and backed his fighter off.

Derek looked at Conroy and took a deep breath. "Let's go in."

They plunged into the darkness of the vessel together.


	3. Chapter 3

Just clear up copyrights: Star Blazers is 2003 by Vorager Entertainment, Inc. Anything else is my own.

Synopsis: Derek Wildstar accompanied by Conroy and Hardy have found the ghostly remains of an unknown Earth ship which seems to be emitting the distress signal; Derek and Conroy have gone inside to search for life.

Chapter 3: Knock, Knock. Who's There?

Both the outer and inner locks were blown so Derek and Conroy were able to enter the ship unobstructed. Each checked his lifeline, making sure they didn't get tangled up before going further in. Their hand lamps lit the corridor brightly, showing to the young men's eyes signs of a ptiched battle within as to match what was evident on the hull outside. It was dark and spooky here, no flashing warning lights, just dead space. With their hearts beating maddly, the two ventured further in. At a conjunction of two corridors, they found a map of the ship then made their way to the bridge, looking for the device that was sending out the distress signal.

On the bridge, Derek swept on side while Conroy the other. Wildstar found the radio station and noted that there was power here. Battery power had been wired into the console. Thougtfully, the young man pushed the button to stop the signal before asking Conroy, "Find anything?"

"Maybe," said the pilot. He waved a hand to wall he had been floating along. "See these scorch marks? Looks like someone was trying to cover their tracks. Look, the emblem seems to be wiped out. However, they didn't go a such a good job. I still can still make out a little bit of it."

Sure enough, etched into the metal was a shallow triangle. Whoever had tried to wipe it out hadn't cut competely through the metal. The score marks went horizontally across and was, on closer inspection, a slight triangle. As to what was on the triangle, there wasn't a clue.

"Who uses a triangle as an emblem?" mused Derek. He radioed Hardy. "As Nova to check up on all Earth units that use a triangle as part of their logo."

"Roger," came Hardy's reply.

"Let's keep going." It didn't take long before they had enter yet another major intersection. Here, Derek consulted the ship's map while Conroy kept looking around.

Meanwhile, when Hardy's voice came floating out of the speakers, Nova was fairly dancing in her seat. She had remembered several former girlfriends who all used unusual codes when they were in the Academy. Turning their names over in her head, the burnette discarded many of these, thus, by the time Hardy finished his request, she had all ready pulled up the records. She paused, looked at the screen before rising and skipping over to Homer's station.

Her appearance at his elbow startled poor Homer. He jumped and stuttered, "Nova...how did you know what he was going to ask about these?"

"Oh," grinned Nova widely, "a little bird told me." She started to walk away but stopped and told Homer. "Here, let me tell him."

Wordlessly, the communication officer rose and let Nova slip into his seat. She tuned in on Hardy and began, "Okay, Hardy, here you go..."

On the ship, Conroy asked Derek, "Have you ever seen or been in anything like this?"

"Nope. I believe it's a class from Earth that was just commissioned before I went out on patrol for the first time. " Derek flashed his light along the walls. "What about you?"

"'Fraid not," answered the pilot. "I didn't even know these were made."

Hardy was surprised to hear Nova's voice over his headset. "That was fast."

"You bet. Now, here's the list. First is the 121st Fighting Tigers of the Army, the 81st Division and," Here Nova's voice crowed, "the Special Intelligence Forces of the combined Earth Defense Command!"

At first Hardy was speachless, then, "Can you repeat that last one ma'am?"

"You heard me," reported Nova dangerously. "Tell Derek that I'm almost positive that what they are in is part of a new craft made for the Intelligence forces.

"Alright, ma'am," Hardy's Southern accent was getting thick at the incredulous news. "I'll let the the Capt'n know. Hardy out."

Nova leaned back in the seat with a smug look on her face. She whispered softly making Homer jump again, "It_ has _to be them."

As Derek and Conroy floated further in, they found the officers quarters completely stripped, the captain's quarters were in shambles and the galley was in a mess. Just as they were to go deeper, Hardy's voice came in. "Capt'n, Nova says the computer came up with several leads on that there emblem."

"Let's here it." Derek stopped and Conroy followed his example.

"First, the 121st Fighting Tigers..." started Hardy.

"Somehow I don't think the army was here," muttered Conroy. Derek shot him a quick look as Hardy went on

"...then's there the 81st Division, also army...and...uh...the..."

"Out with it," growed Wildstar.

"The Special Intelligence Forces of the Combined Earth Defense Command."

Conroy let out a long controlled whisle while Derek asked disbelievingly, "Are you sure!"

"Yep, Nova was positive, sir," afirmed Hardy. He stopped for a second the added, "Not only was she positive Capt'n, she was...like a jitter bug about the Intel findn'."

_Great_, thought Derek. Out loud, "All right, thanks. Keep your eyes open." He turned to Conroy. "Let's head for the engine section and check on the damage there."

It wasn't too long for them to find the ruined engine room. Here they found a large opening that had been blasted into the main engine. They paused just below the hole and looked up. Derek attached his light to his belt and floated up to the hole with Conroy following suit. Whatever did attack this ship had made sure it wasn't going anywhere. They peered down the hole, their lights swallowed up by the darkness until it hit a plain looking box.

A powerful subspace antenna poked up through its top and Derek surmised that this is where the real signal started before being fed to the bridge. As the two young men got closer, they could see that the box had been an Astorfighter radio unit which had been converted ingeniously to a long range, low frequency distress radio. But, there were no marking as to who made it or if it really was from a fighter.

"Just fine," snorted Derek disgustedly, "we came all this way for this."

"It hasn't been here long," commented Conroy, touching the box.

"And how can _you_ tell?" Wildstar snapped sarcastically and started back up. "Come on, let's go. We have a comet to stop and a mysterious signal to follow remember?"

All the way back to their tethered fighters, Conroy smiled to himself behind Derek's muttering back. For, on the box, down towards the bottom corner was etched a slogan that had endured for years.

_Kilroy was here_

Derek rattled on, "...of all the stuipd, waste of time, things to do. To come all this way and find a dumb black radio. Can't tell who madeit, who left it, it they are still here, if this is a trap or any other such nonsense."

When they reached the airlock, he radioed Hardy, "We found nothing of use here."

There was silence. Both men quickly scanned the outlying section of space before them. Hardy's ship was nowhere to be seen. Derek felt suddenly very cold. He tried again, "Hardy? Are you there?"

"Something's very wrong here," sang Conroy pulling out his gun.

"No kidding." Derek's voice was heavy.

"Looking for someone?" asked an undeniablily female voice from behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal disclaimer: Star Blazers is 2003 by Vorager Entertainment, Inc. Everything else is mine.

Synopsis: Derek, Conroy and Hardy are checking out a battered spaceship. While inside, they find a powerful subspace radio and a strange emblem. After returning to their entry point, they discover Hardy missing and are startled by a female voice behind them.

Chapter 4

"Haven't I seen you before?" Custer to the Souix at the Battle of the Little Big Horn

Both young men whirled, instinctivley pulling their guns. Their lights hit two black figures with Hardy inbetween them. He flinched slightly when the light hit his eyes but he looked fine, if a bit sheepish. The business end of the two Mark IV Sub Laser Carbine (the latest issue), however, did not.

"Well, well, well, looky what we got here," said the voice again in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh stow it," said the one on Hardy's right. The voice was also female, slightly deeper than the first but still pleasant if it had been under other condidtions. She lowered her gun. With a sweep of her free hand, the woman intonded, "Welcome to what's left of the Big Fish, uh, I mean the _Despritz_. I'm Captain Colleen O'Flanagon and my partner, Captain Kathleen O'Flanagon of Special Intelligence."

Conroy grinned suddenly, putting his weapon away. Without looking at his captain, he asked, "You're ones who put Kilroy on the box?"

Their helmets turned to each other across Hardy's shoulders (they weren't as tall as the lanky Southerner) before one turned to gaze back at Conroy, faceplate still blank. "You bet."

"Why don't we put our guns away," suggested the one who identified herself as Colleen.

The other, who had to be Kathleen, undid the binders on Hardy's wrists. "There ya go. No hard feelings?"

"None at all, ma'am," he replied with a grin.

"Do you have a ship that works?" asked Derek.

"Actually, no," answered Colleen. "We've been using a life pod to stay alive."

Derek winced. Not good. "I guess we'll have to tow your pod to the _Yamato_."

"Not a good idea," stated Colleen. "It's in bad shape."

Wildstar sighed. "I guess we'll have to take you another way. It would be a tight fit, but do you think you can fit into an Astrofighter's slim seat?"

"We can try."

"Good." Derek gave a curt nod. "Hardy, where's your figher?"

He gestured at the women beside him, one of whom answered Derek's question, "We tied it up on the other side. I'll go get it."

She then turned to Hardy, "It's your ship, wanta come?"

"Sure."

"Be back soon." The two disappeared out of the airlock and floated up the side of the ship with Hardy hanging onto a line from the woman's black suit

That certain sinking feeling kicked up in Derek. He suddenly realized he had been neatly outmaneuvered by two very clever people. A tiny part of him told him, that, although their methods were a bit, um, unconbentional, they were officers in need of help. He then radioed the _Yamato_. "Homer, everything is okay. We should be back in a few minutes. Tell Nova and Doctor Sane to meet Conroy and Hardy on the flight. We're bringing a couple of people back with us."

"Roger," Homer's voice sounded tired.

"Oh, tell Nova she's going to have some company and to make room. Also, seal off the flight deck, observation view and alert security. I want no leaks." The last was unnessary because when Nova heard her instructions, she had cheered in the background and leaped from her seat.

"Finally!" She crowed to the bridge crew. "I'm going to have some female company!"

While Derek was giving his orders, Colleen reached out with that peculiar telepathy that twins sometimes had. _Kat?_

_Yeah_. The other was at Hardy's fighter helping him get it ready for flight.

_Nova's on that ship._

_Really? No kidding. This ought to be fun._ The tone was joyous and playfull.

Colleen sent tentatively, _Do you think he's on there too?_

There was a mental snort. _How should I know? The last thing I knew of him was that he was at EDC Headquarters on Earth._

The word spread like wildfire on the ship. There had been survivors on that ship...and they were _female_! However, Derek had closed the flight deck off, except for the onduty personnel, and had called for the security teams to enforce his orders. Doctor Sane and Nova had been called to report as soon as the deck had been pressurized. The overhead view had been blocked off to make sure no one tried to sneak a look.

As Conroy taxied to his parking space, he heard Colleen exclaim, "Would you look at that?"

"Have you ever been on the _Yamato_ before, Captain? he asked eagerly.

"Actually no. You folks were out when we left Earth," she answered.

Conroy brought his bird to a neat stand still and his crew came sweeping out to hook it up. He opened the canopy and unhooked his belt and lifessupport system before getting up and turning to assist his passenger. The lement was lighter than before but he still couldn't see her face. She simply sat still, observing while he unbuckled her.

"Pressure okay," came the deck controller's voice over the comm.

"Great!" breathed Colleen. She reached up and pressed a button near her neck. The soft sigh of released vacuum hissed gently and she reached up, almost knocking Conroy in the chin, to pull the helment off.

Conroy had fallen back on his seat, kneeling to stay out of the way and try to be helpful at the same time, was the first to see the dark gleaming hair, coiled like a black snake on top of her head and, as she raised her head, the bright dancing emerald green eyes. To say he was smitten at first glance wasn't wrong.

As he was drinking in the beauty of her, she asked, "Lieutenant? Are you ok?"

"Uh? Oh...yea," he finished backing out his seat. "Do you need help to get out?"

"Thanks." Colleen handed him her helment first, which he handed down to the crew chief at the bottom of the ladder, before wiggling out of the seat muttering, "Now I see why they call it the 'sllim seat'."

The pilot chuckled at her reference. The small space created when a pilot pulled his seat forward was really intended for carring extra supplys but a person of a slim build could, in a pinch, fit there for an emergency.

"Come on slow poke!" called Kathleen from below. She had moved into the crew and they had parted like a wave before her.

"Catch." Colleen dropped her carbine at her sister.

"Kit!" Katheeln dove for it one handed, her other hand held her own helment.

Colleen giggled and climbed down the ladder with Conroy following her. Conroy's crew chief was a dour faced young man who had and unsuspectedly bright smile as she reached the ground.

Handing her the helment, he saluted and stated, "Welcome onboard the_ Yamato _ma'am."

"Why, thank you -" she started.

"Kit," growled her sister tapping her foot angerly. "Do you have any idea how much these guns cost?"

Taking her gun back, Colleen answered with a smile, "A lot better than you do."

"Are you implying something?" Kathleen's eyes narrowed.

There was a second of intense sibling rivalry before Derek moved in saying, "Now, ladies. I don't want bloodstains on the nice clean flight deck."

They both turned and the captain realized he was gazing at two identical people. Both were five foot six, long glossy black hair coiled on top of aristocratic faces of tan skin, glorious emerald green eyes, with a musting of freekles over their noses. Colleen, the one nearest the fighter wore simple gold studs in her ears while Kathleen had long triangle gold ones in her that had an emblem on them.

"Sorry Captain Wildstar," explained Colleen, swinging her carbine down to a better postion, "my sister is..."

"Watch it," hissed the sister from the side of her mouth.

But before Colleen could go on, another voice sang out over the flight deck.

"Kit! Kat!"

The two whirled to see Nova come flying across the deck.

"Nova!" they yelled in uninson, dropping their helments to the floor before racing off to greet the other woman.

The three almost crashed into each other as Colleen reached Nova first to throw a hug around her neck, then it was Kathleen's turn. With a hand on each shoulder, and the greetings over to the bafflement of the crew, Nova made the two take a couple of steps back as she gave them a once over. Doctor Sane simply shook his head and left. There was nothing for him to do here.

"Fancy suits for Intelligence officers. Where did you get them? Humm? Was it legal or 'requistioned'?" Nova challenged the twins.

"Us..." started Colleen looking very innocent.

"...not do something illegal?" finished Kathleen naively.

"Don't pull that innocent routine on me, you two," warned Nova. "I've know the both of you for far too long."

"You know these two?" questioned Derek as he walked up to the trio, the girl's duffle bags in his hands.

"Oh yes," Nova sighed happily. "The O'Flanagons were my roommmates in school."

"We had some very good times together," said Kathleen with a wink at Derek as she took her bag from him.

"Show them to the sickbay for Doctor Sane to check them out," Derek told Nova. "Report to me in the conference room for debriefing."

"Aye, aye sir!" They saluted him before turning back to Nova.

As the group began to walk, he over heard them chattering.

"Do you remember the time we short sheeted the dorm offier's bed?" Nova was saying.

"With the howl she made, how could we not have known," Colleen stated.

"You know," Kathleen giggled, "she never did figure out who got past her security systems!" This set them off on a giggle as they exited the flight deck.

Derek was left standing with a duffle bag still in one hand and shaking his head in bewilderment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer is as usual: STAR BLAZERS is owned lock, stock, and barrel, 2003 Voyager Entertainment, Inc.

Everything else is mine - if it's like anything real, it's still part of my imagination.

Chapter 5

Debriefing

Synopsis: Derek, Conroy and Hardy have discovered survivors from the ruined wreckage of the Scout Class ship, the _DeSpritz_. The survivors turn out to be old roommates of Nova.

"I knew it had to be someone like you two to send a message in old Morse Code," remarked Nova as she walked arm in arm with the twins off the flight deck.

"We weren't sure if those stingrays were still in the area or not," explained Colleen, hitching her helmet to side, letting go of Nova's arm in the process.

"We figured Morse Code would completely baffle them and, since the EDC doesn't use it anymore, we felt that it was best." Kathleen paused for a moment pulling Nova to a stop. She glanced over her shoulder at the flight deck.

Nova was puzzled and raised an eyebrow at Colleen before turning her head to see what the other twin was looking. Turning her gaze towards the door, Nova saw Hardy by his bird, surrounded by his crew and Conroy. Both heard the heavy, exasperated sigh from the young woman.

"Would you two excuse me? I'll catch up in a bit."

Nova considered the options and Colleen shook her head. "I don't think that should be a problem. Do you want us to wait?"

"Nope."

The other twin told her softly, "Remember, business before pleasure."

Nova giggled a little as Kathleen turned on them with a disgusted face. Raising her helmet by the chin strap, she waggled it at them. "Would the two of you get lost! I have a duty to do."

With faces full of mock innocence and surprise, Nova and Colleen faced Kathleen before breaking into wide grins.

"Grrr..," growled Kat taking a step towards them.

"Opps," said Colleen turning and taking Nova by the arm again, "I think we had better go." She wrinkled her nose up.

"But of course," noted Nova in a condescending tone, "we must let the officer do her job."

"Just get out of here." Kat pushed the two who, just to prove a point, went a few inches before strolling very slowly away from her. She rolled her eyes ceiling wards, whispering, "Why me?" Then, taking another hold on the helment, the twin headed back to the knot of personnel still on the flight deck.

"So, there we were," Conroy had his audience spellbound, "in the middle of this spooky ship when I suddenly -"

"-jumped outa your skin," finished Kat. The young man jumped then blushed while his friends laughed at him. No one had seen her come up and all had given a slight start when she spoke up.

"Now ya'll know how I felt when they showed up by my fighter," Hardy stating, grinning.

Kat smiled in returned and found a place to sit on a rolling tool box. Setting down the helmet, she told the group at large, "That's what our suits are designed for. So that we can get into an enemies base without being noticed."

"Those suits sure work good," admitted Hardy. He gestured at the sitting woman. "They done set up an ambush on this here rock on the other side. Well, there I was, circlin' 'round, slow like, when - bam - 'round the nose of that ship I spots something glintin' in the dark." The young man paused and glanced at everyone's ensnared faces. "So I park by bird on the spooky ship and jet over there. Cautiously, I made my way towards this thing and found it to be a life pod, all covered in black. Now, I'm not sure it's Earth type, so I hightail it back to my bird.

"No soon had I got into the pit, when, outa the black space, these two forms rushed me on either side -"

"And you gave up without a fight?" Interjected his crew chief.

"You do when you're lookin' down the barrel of a nasty laser carbine," the pilot answered with a easy style.

"Okay, that's a wrap boys." Kathleen stood up. "Now it's my duty to tell all of you that what you've been told is top secret and you are here by being informed that, any word of this gets out, I just may have to bring you up on charges." She held up a pad of paper. "I have your names listed here. Got it boys?"

A chorus of, "Aye, aye ma'am," rang out.

"Good." She nodded. "Now, Lieutenant, kindly show me the way to the sick bay."

"Yes ma'am. This way please," he bowed and stretched out his arm.

As they left the area, Kathleen overheard Conroy remark, "Do you get the feeling she means it?"

"Thanks," said Hardy once they were out of earshot of the group.

Kathleen shook her head, causing her earrings to clatter against the high collar of the suit. "Don't mention it. I hate to see someone get ribbed by his friends for something that wasn't his fault."

"Ah, they didn't mean it." Hardy opened the door. "It wasn't like it was the first time. Still, how did you keep outa my sight. I musta gone 'round that ship a dozen times and I never did see ya'll."

"Can't tell you exactly," admitted Kathleen. "Top Secret ya know. But, you almost caught us the first time you came around."

"Really?"

Kat snorted. "Yea. When you first pulled around near the bow, we were flat against the hull, frozen like statues."

The pilot chuckled. "You know Sandor would love - hey, what's wrong?"

At the mention of Sandor's name, Kathleen had stopped, the blood draining from her tanned face. Looking at him earnestly, she reached out to grip his arm. "Sandor's on this ship?"

"Yep. He is a Lieutenant Commander. Why? Do ya'll know him?" Hardy was half baffled and concerned.

Kathleen nodded, almost to herself as she got a thoughtful look. "Yes, we do. Very well as a matter of fact."

"How do ya'll know him?" He was watching her face carefully.

"What?" She blinked, coming back down, "Oh, he dated my sister a few years ago. They had a falling out when she decided to join me in Intelligence."

"I see." Hardy was still baffled. "Capt'n, this may be none o' my business, but what happens when they find out 'bout the other?"

Kathleen's eyes flew open as she looked up at him and intoned, "Big time fireworks my friend, big time fireworks. Oh boy, I better get to Kit before he does or she hears."

"Sick bay is up one level from here," stated the young man. "I'll head up to the debriefing room and see ifn I can stall him."

"Right!" Suddenly Kathleen rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Hardy's check. "You're such a doll, Lieutenant."

Before Hardy had time to react, the young woman rushed down the corridor and disappeared. He stood stock still for a moment, relishing that brief kiss, then he sauntered down the corridor after her.

Derek had left the duffle bags in the sick bay and, when Kathleen arrived slightly out of breath, she found Colleen was all ready digging through hers. Nova was off to one side, talking to a short, squat, bald man whom Kathleen took to be Doctor Sane. An orange stripped cat came walking out from the back of the sick bay to wrap itself around his leg.

Nova looked at the young woman when she arrived almost out of breath. She frowned and got a weak grin in return.

IQ-9 rolled in about then and stopped dead in it's tracks. "Am I seeing double or are there two of you?"

"IQ-9," explained Nova coming up to the robot. "This is Captains Colleen and Kathleen O'Flanagon of the EDC Special Intelligence force."

"But -" started the robot.

"We're identical twins." Kathleen bent over to look at IQ's receptors. "So, yes, in a way you are seeing double."

"'Bout time you showed up," Colleen commented from her place by her bag. She pulled out a rumpled pair of pants. "Nova, where can I get these pressed?"

"I'll do them while you take a shower and Doctor Sane can check your sister out," the brunette told her.

"Shower?" Kathleen's face perked up.

Nova laughed. "You don't think I'd let the two of you face a bunch of sex starved maniacs smelling like you do." She pointed towards the back from where the cat came. "Besides, I can't stand the smell either."

"And after all we've been through, we need one."

"No kidding," Colleen added with a wicked grin, "I'm getting kind of tired of smelling her too."

"Oh, man! That's just not fair," Kat snarled.

"Now, let me check you over." Doctor Sane wobbled over to where Kathleen stood as Colleen made her way aft.

A few minutes later, Kathleen joined her sister who, by now was finished with getting out the suit. There were pieces laying on a table before the twin. Kat began to pick them up as she nervously asked, "Can we talk for a moment?

"After I stop smelling like the inside of a tank." Colleen pulled the last leg off and stood, stretching in a padded form fitting black uniform. Nova chose that moment to walk in and broke out in giggles.

"That reminds me of a child's sleeper. It looks ridiculous."

"Actually," Colleen was miffed. "It's very comfortable."

"Even if we resemble a couple of two year olds," commented Kathleen as she unfasten her suit.

Colleen huffed and grabbed her towel. "Mmuph."

When the twins had finished their showers and had gone through a physical exam by Doctor Sane, they put the last touches on their dress. Nova watched as Colleen pony tailed her hair, pinning it to the back of her head in a bun while Kathleen split her hair to braids.

"I see your taste in uniforms hasn't changed," the young woman told them drily nodding at their attire. Both wore black boots, camouflage trousers and red berets. Where they differed is that one twin wore a simple standard issue tan shirt with her captains bars on the collar while the other wore a long sleeve version and carried a replica World War II bombardier's jacket.

"Well," stated Kathleen pulling the coat on, "you know us."

"When we were onboard, our skipper didn't mind much." Colleen smiled. "But I do have to admit I really like the one piece suits."

"Only they get icky after a while." Kathleen made a face and pulled on the jacket..

Nova eyed the coat and asked cautiously, "Isn't that a little too much for being on a battleship?"

Colleen laughed. "Nova! I'm surprised at you. You've obviously forgotten that if there's a cold spot anywhere, she'll be the one to find it and freeze."

Nova grinned in response. "You're right, I had forgotten." She sobered up. "You two ready?"

"About as ready as we'll ever be," told her.

As they started out the door and walked down the corridor, Colleen asked Kathleen, "Kat? Just before I got into the shower, you said you had to talk to me. What about?"

For a moment Kat looked blank then she remembered, "Oh yes. It's about someone on this ship-"

"Hellooooo, ladies," came a deep male voice behind them, interrupting her. The threesome turned as one and found themselves facing a tall stocky man with black hair, dressed in a Space Marine uniform with Sergeant's stripes on his sleeve. He continued, "Nova. Who's your friends?"

"And who is this?" Countered Colleen stepping towards him. From one side she could see the corridor was filled with other Marines sprinkled with a few Star Force personnel. She walked around him while he placed his arms across his chest, looking very pleased with himself. Satisfied with her inspection, Colleen headed back to where Nova and her sister stood.

"Make a note in the ship's logs, ma'am, that this sergeant if restricted to his quarters for failing to salute a superior office for twenty-four hours."

Sergeant Knox's mouth dropped and he stepped forward. "Whaa...!"

Looking back at him, Colleen told him, "Check out the collar and the hat sergeant."

There was a moment of silence as Knox's eyes moved from one dark haired girl to the other then back to Nova as the realization began to hit home. He closed his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Oh boy."

Kathleen had to grin as her sister came past her and tugged at her arm. She offered him, "Better luck next time Sergeant."

Nova giggled. "Sergeant Knox, meet Captains Colleen and Kathleen O'Flanagon of Special Intelligence."

"Spook squad eh?" He tapped a finger against his lip. "Nice meetin' ya."

"Now that we're done with introductions, we really must be going." Colleen gathered Nova and Kathleen together, pulling them down the corridor. "Is that who you were going to tell me about?"

"Uh, no. Actually -" started Kathleen.

"Drop it," Nova told her. "We need to get to debriefing. The Deputy Captain doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Derek glanced up from a stack of reports as the threesome entered the room. The first thing he noticed was Nova. Her appearance seemed different. Her eyes were more pronounced and her cheeks were a little rosier than before. And just when it hit him that she might actually be wearing make-up, he saw the twins. To cover his momentary shock, the Deputy Captain began the introductions by pointing to a distinguished older man, with a bald head, white beard and mustache, "Ladies, this is Orion, our Chief Engineer."

A thin faced, nervous young man in tan and black was introduced as, "Homer, our Chief Communcations Officer."

The young man with glasses and dark hair. "Dash, he's in control of our Combat Group."

Derek indicated to the seat nearest him, "This is for my XO. He'll be along shortly. Captains, if you please, can we start?"

Kathleen grinned and promply sat down. "It's your turn sis."

Her sister glared for a moment before clearing her throat and beginning, "The_ DeSpritz_ was out on her maiden voyage from Moon Base. Five weeks into a ten week shake down run..."

_On the DeSpritz_

"It was the beginning of the first watch, five weeks out from Earth and the ship was on a 'silent run', with no communications to made, the sensors on passive, and the engine on a quiet setting. By now the new crew had just gotten use to the new equipment when I reported for duty. Standing on bridge was Captain O'Flanagon," Colleen indicated her twin.

_  
"Reporting for duty." Colleen snaped a salute._

_Studying the clipboard beside her, Kathleen checked her log. "You're cleared for duty Captain." She grinned and rose from her station. "Everythings okydoky. Not a peep from anything."_

_Colleen sighed and sat down in her sister's place. "Can't you report proper just once?"_

"_Not if it's you," quipped the twin on her way out. At the hatch she called out, "Have fun sis."_

_Colleen shook her head and turned her attention to her matters. The morning run was the usual dull stuff until..._

"...we hit sector five. Here, a blip began to show on the long range scanners. Commander Brand came topside and ordered the _DeSpritz_ to a halt and a recon ship sent out to boost the scanners.

"Two minutes after the plane left, we were attacked at o-ten hundered hours by unknown hostiles - stingray shaped ships. They caught us completely by surprise.

"The battle was brief. We were simply overrun and they boarded taking many of the crew as prisoner." Colleen stopped to get a breath. "The Captain and I were on the recon ship. We watched from a distance as the ship was turned into slag. We only returned to the _'Spritz_ when the hostiles were gone. That was two weeks ago.

"At that point, we did what we could to keep the recon working and then started searching the nearby planets, thinking that the enemy ships came from there. Based on what we found, we believe that there is a small forward base set up and that our crew mates are being held." Colleen straighten up. "I tactfully request assistance in effecting a rescue." She sat down, winded.

Derek stood and told her sadly, "I'm sorry, Captain, but I have to deny your request."

"What!" She jumped to her feet, her eyes snapping. "You just can't leave those people behind. You've -"

"Wildstar,"Sandor rushed in excited, "Have you seen those suits-"

At the sound of his voice, Colleen whirled around, crashing the chair. Sandor pulled to a stop, brown eyes meeting shocked green eyes. She choked and the blood drained from her face while she stepped back into the table, lifting a hand to her mouth while Sandor froze in place.


	6. Chapter 6

A Woman's Intuition

Chapter Six

_"Women never use thier intelligence - except when they need to prop up their intuition" _- Jacques Deval (1954)

Synopsis: Colleen and Kathleen O'Flanagon are the only survivors of a raid on their ship, the _DeSpritz,_ a Scout class ship; while talking to Hardy, Kathleen discovers Colleen's old boyfriend, Sandor, is on board.

"Utoh," whispered Kathleen to Nova, "incoming." There was a brief period of very still silence before both Colleen and Sandor regained their composures. Colleen stepped back from the table and picked up her chair. Sandor, after giving a nod in her direction, before heading for his seat.

Kathleen stood while her sister set the chair right and addressed Derek, "Sir, may I inquire why we are denied permission to rescue our shipmates?"

"Yes, please sit down Captain." Wildstar glanced at the other twin who slipped into her seat, eyes downcast while Kathleen turned her chair around and sat, chin resting on her clasped hands in front of her. The Deputy Captain was feeling a bit uncomfortable over the interplay of his Chief Technician and the Captain. He sighed, resloving to get to the bottom of that problem later. Taking a breath, "We are following a message sent by Treleina of Telezart. She asking for help. We cannot leave our flight plan to help you. When we've finished, I'm sure we could certainly help you then. Until then, your shipmates will have to make do without you."

"Is this why you have a company of Space Marines onboard?" asked Kat, one eyebrow up.

"No. They had to be rescued from planet Brumas and are forced to stay with us for the same reason I gave you, Captain O'Flanagon." Wildstar turned his attention to Sandor, who seemed to be lost in deep thought. "Sandor, you were going to report?"

The Chief looked up sharply at the sound of Derek's voice. He rose, "Actually, it can wait til later. I'll meet you on the bridge. Excuse me."

Derek nodded and Sandor left the debriefing room. The moment he left, Colleen looked up and said, "I think I'm done here. Excuse me, sir."

"Please don't call me sir, we are a bit more unformal here on the _Yamato._" He caught Nova's subtle nod. "I guess there's no other questions then? Okay, let's get back to work. Captain, report to sickbay and Doctor Sane can show you where to bunk." As the room started to clear out, Derek asked Nova, "Would you please stay for a bit?"

Nova looked at Kathleen who waved at her on the way out. "What's wrong Derek?"

"Why the reactions of my Chief and the Captain?" he asked with bluntness. "What on earth is going on with them? They looked like they were seeing ghosts!"

The brunette smiled gently and strolled back to a chair. Once she sat down, Derek followed suit. Placing her folded hands on the table, she told him. "During the Gamilon bambardment of Earth and just before the Star Force was formed, they were engaged. She was still a student at the Academy, majoring in technical design when the O'Flanagon's home was destroyed. Kathleen had all ready been accepted for Intelligence and Colleen, after a long sleepless night, decided to join too. However, when she told Sandor, he wasn't happy - they had a rather loud fight and she left. The next day, he was assigned to the refitting of the _Yamato. _He went by her place to," here she shrugged, "aplogize but she had all ready reported for duty." Nova stopped for a moment and gazed into Derek's deep brown eyes. "Just give them breathing room, Derek. I have a feeling that they will work this out by themselves and everything will be all right."

"How can you tell?" Derek was mistified.

"Oh," Nova rose with a sly look on her face, "I just have a feeling about it."

Out in the corridor, Kat waited for Nova, who gathered the twin to her. "I have a proposal for you."

"Humm. The last time you said something like that I almost got thrown out of school."

"This time is different."

"Right."

"Really." They continued walking. "See, Derek's birthday is coming up and..."

Colleen stood in the semi-darkness of the sideship observation room, furiously blinking away her tears. She hadn't expected to see him again after all this time and she thought she had gotten over him. It was a shock amonst many for the last few days and Colleen drew in a ragged breath. _Grow up girl,_ she thought to herself, _this isn't the end of world. You knew you'd see him again some time. The EDF isn't very big and we would have run into each other sooner or later. Deal with it now. You're an offier and an adult, act like one._

"Colleen," came a hesitant voice from behind her.

The young woman turned to find Sandor approaching, his face a mask of fear, hope, anxeity balled up into one. His hands were hidden behind his back when he stopped a few feet from her. "Are you all right? That is, if you don't mind me asking?"

She gave him a small smile and dashed away another tear. "No, I don't mind." Taking a breath. "I was just very surprised to find you here, that's all."

"I see." The Chief was quiet for a moment. "I am sorry if I caused a scene in the debriefing room."

Colleen blushed and turned back to the view outside. "I had forgotten how polite you are."

"Colleen?"

"Yes?" She turned back around to find him, kneeling, holding a single red rose. Her heart melted. "Oh, Stephen..."

"I went to your apartment the next day after our fight," he explained in a rush, looking up at her eagerly, "but you had all ready gone." Handing her the rose. "I'm sorry. I acted like such a buffoon that day. I should have known what you needed to do."

"I should have not yelled back," she admintted. Her hand cupped his and she surprised him by a kiss on the forehead.

He rose and looked deep into her emerald green eyes, their hands still touching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Blazers** is 2003 by Vorager Entertainment, Inc.

A Woman's Intuition

by Darkrider62

Chapter 7: Plans

"Women and elephants never forget an injury" - Saki (1904)

Synopsis: When we last saw our intrepid Star Force, we learned that Sandor had been engaged to Colleen O'Flanagon and Nova has plans for Derek.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" asked Kathleen aka Kat as she stepped away from the Living Group leader.

"Positive," Nova affirmed, "if you do the cooking, he won't have any idea." She turned in her chair to study herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes now stood out, lined with a thin black line, her lashes made longer with mascara, the hint of blush on her cheek, and her skin flawless. Kathleen had found a black and tan striped bow and had pulled Nova's hair back with it. She had also loaned her friend a pair of delicate gold hoops. Nova grinned to herself and Kat's reflection. "I have forgotten how much make-up can be."

"I still can't believe that you're only female who came on this mission." Kathleen crossed the room to sit on the corner of Nova's tiny desk. "Why?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on the boys," quipped Nova. "I knew that most of them couldn't make it this time and besides, I couldn't bear to see Derek go without me. I _do_ have a responsibility and a commitment to the Star Force. I wasn't about to run out on them." She paused and turned in her chair to look at Kathleen. "I also had a feeling that I had better go. I don't know why, I simply did. Do you understand?"

"About what? Commitment? Duty?" Kat was sober. "I understand commitment. Just because I like bending the rules doesn't mean I'm not a dedicated officer." The Intelligence officer sighed. "I have to get Derek to understand about hitting that base. I feel that time is running out."

Nova was aghast, her mouth hug open. "You have got to be kidding! Aren't you?"

Kathleen rose to her feet. "If I cook the cake, you have to work your magic on Wildstar. We will need him distracted long enough for Kit and I to hit that base and free our shipmates. You don't even have to stay around. There are ships there we can steal to get back home with."

"Whoa now girl," protested Nova putting up her hands in defense. "It's true I care deeply for Derek but I don't think I'll be able to help you in that respect." She glanced up at a small clock. "Gads! I've got to be on duty." Rising to her feet, the brunette rushed out the door leaving a thoughtful Kathleen in her wake.

"I think," whispered the dark haired woman, "it's time for Plan B."

Nova came rushing onto the bridge calling out, "Sorry Derek. Got held up." She headed straight for the Cosmo Radar and peered into it.

She missed Derek and Mark Venture, the pilot, slowly peeking from their chairs at the beribboned officer. She also never saw the glances given in her direction by the rest of the bridge crew. The Living Group leader raised her head and caught sight of head's whirling back to their own work. A very tiny smile flittered across her face. "Derek?"

"Uh, yes?" The Deputy Captain turned hesitantly in his chair.

"Radar is clean except for the asteroid best on the port side which keeps us out of sight of that enemy base."

"Enemy base?" For some reason he couldn't founder, something about Nova unnerved him.

"The one Kit and Kat told us about in the debriefing," promted Nova, arching her eyebrows up.

"Oh, yeah." Realization flooded the young man with a crashing wave. He shook his head and got down to business again. Turning to the pilot, the Deputy Captain told him, "Keep her slow and out of range of that base." To Homer, "Tell Conroy I've got a job for him and his boys." Turning towards Sandor, only Sandor wasn't at his space. Royster was.

Derek rose and, glaring at Royster, demanded with his hands on his hips, "Where is Sandor? Anybody know?"

"Don't ask me," muttered Nova keeping busy at her station.

Derek's gaze sweeped the bridge. Eager was scanning for rockets to his far left, Mark was at his elbow, concentrating on flying the Yamato, Nava was in front of him, absorbed in the Cosmo Radar, old man Orion was telling the engineering crew something, Dash was sitting closer to his right, hunched over his equipment, while Homer was relying his orders. "Well?"

"He ask me to switch shifts," Royster defended himself.

Derek growled softly. As he stalked off the bridge, he commented, "Find him please. Tell him to met me on the flight deck."

Once he had cleared off, everyone turned to Nova. Her head shot up in surprise, "Don't look at me! I have no idea."

"Sure, Nova," coxed Dash. "We all know you're cozy with your twin friends."

"Well, I don't know," repeated the brunette. "Get back to work."

"Oh come on Nova," said Eager accusingly, "you are the most logical suspect."

Nova sat straight up in her seat and turned her head to look Eager dead in the eye. He flinched under her withering gaze. She huffed in righteous indignation, "Just because _you_ think I might have something to do with Sandor's not being here_ doesn't _mean that I had anything to do with it."

Eager dropped his eyes and meekly went back to work. Nova couldn't believe his nerve. She had absolutely no idea where the Science officer was. And, she frowned, come to think of it, she hadn't seen Kit after the debriefing either. The Living Group officer checked her radar then made up her mind. "Homer, could you ask my relief to come up here. I have something to do and I think I know where Sandor is."

"Yes, ma'am." Homer got on the comm while Nova rose and left the bridge.

It suddenly hit Derek as he rode down to the hanger level that Nova had been calling him by his first name ever since she stepped onto the bridge that day and that there was a sparkle about her he hadn't seen in a while. His lips curved into a private smile. She was growing on him more each day and he found he was glad she had stayed when he ordered her off at the beginning of this trip. The elevator came to a stop and the Deputy Captain started off only to pause in mid-step, _I think I know why she's been in such a good mood. It's her friends!_

Kathleen careened around a corner and ran right smack into a cluster of Space Marines. She instinctively froze as they jumped up and snapped to attention. She gave them a grin, a quick salute, then a silly wave, "Hi guys! Don't mind me."

"Thank you ma'am," said the corproal who was with them.

"Aw, I don't stand much on ceremony," remarked Kat brightly. "You can call me Kat." She gestured for them to close in. "Say, I've got a big favor to ask of you boys. See my sister has disappeared and I can't find her. Now, this here ship is way to big for me to search all by my lonesome and I could use a helping hand. Interested?"

There was a wave over the Marines as they began to grin at each other then they nodded in various degrees. The corporal told Kat, "You got yourself a deal sister."

"Great!" She gave them a light bulb bright smile. "Break up into groups. Odd's are she's with the Science officer, Sandor. If not and you see him first, ask him where she is. When you find her, tell her her sister said to meet up at our cabin and to stay put til I get there. Then you can comm me. Got it?"

"You bet!" chorused the men.

"Well? Whata ya waiting for?" Kathleen was reminded of the beginning of the "Lone Ranger" theme song as the group broke up "Happy hunting!" She then noticed the corporal was still there. "Yes?"

"I was the odd man out," he explained deadpaned.

"Oh." An eyebrow cocked up as she turned her head slightly. "Come on then."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star Blazers is 2003 by Vorager Entertainment, Inc. Everything else is mine

Synopsis: Everyone is hunting for Colleen and Sandor, each for different reasons; Derek is musing about Nova's attitude towards him on the bridge; and Kathleen has let a search party of Space Marines loose within the _Yamato_.

Chapter 8

That Certain Feeling

Nova waited patiently for the elevator doors to open, thinking about where she should try first. She decided Sandor's lab was the best place to start. The doors whooshed open and Nova stepped out. A couple of Marines were waiting there and they gave her a quick nod before disappearing into the elevator. The brunette frowned. That reminded her. She hadn't seen Sergeant Knox for the last several hours. Ususally, she was tripping over the burly man. The officer promised herself to check on Knox after she had found the missing couple.

"Conroy?"

"Yes, sir?" The Tiger fighter pilot stood near his plane. He saluted Derek sharply.

"On the other side of the asteriod belt is an enemy base, " started Wildstar, "and I want you and the boys to run a screening pattern to keep the _Yamato_ out of sight. This will also give us a head's up should they send their own fighters out."

"Yes sir!" Conroy beamed. He turned to the rest of the Black Tigers. "You heard the man! Let's get patrols set up."

Wildstar smiled and moved off. Suddenly he stopped and whirled towards Conroy. "Conroy?"

"Hummmm?"

"You haven't seen Sanor by chance today, have you?"

The pilot thought for a moment, his lips pursed together, eyes downcast. "Nope, can't say that I have Wildstar."

"If you happen to see him before you leave, let him know that I'm looking for him."

"Sure thing, Derek."

"Thanks."

Nova had checked all the places she could think of and there was still no sign of Colleen or Sandor. She was running into two-man Space Marine groups and was beginning to get worried. Where were those two and why were the Marines on the loose? A very small thread of fear began to creep into her mind. Whispering, "No, not again," the Living Group leader raced out the hydroponic plant.

"Where could they be?" Kat leaned against a bulkhead furious. She glared up at Pike, the corporal, who only smiled wordlessly. Throwing a hand up in the air, the twin told him sarcasticly, "Some help _you_ are."

He shrugged. "We've searched all over this tub twice now."

"No kidding." Her tone was laced with satire.

"Maybe the Sergeant has seen them," suggested Pike. "We hadn't talked to him yet."

"Anything at this point is worth trying," she shoved herself off the wall. "Let's go."

Nova bursted onto the bridge, startling poor Homer nearly to death. She stopped at his station and told him quickly, "Tell Conroy not to take off."

She didn't see the other's reactions to her.

"It's too late," protested the communications officer.

"Rats!" Nova slammed a hand down on his counsole. She never noticed Homer's face turning white. "Get a hold of him. Tell him something's not right out there. Tell him that I have a reason to believe that there is a trap out there."

"A what?" asked a voice to her left. Derek Wildstar had just stepped out of the elevator. Nova faced him with a wild look in her eye.

"Don't ask me how I know, but there's something wrong out there and Conroy's going to fly into it." She locked gazes with him. They stood for a moment before he nodded.

"Homer, call Conroy. Tell him to be very careful. Nova, get to your station." He raised his voice for everyone to hear. "Batttlestations folks!"

Nova whispered, "Thank you," before racing to her radar.

Pike pulled open the door to the Marines quarters and stopped in utter amazement. Kathleen grunted as she bumped into him then peered past his bulk. Sitting there calmly, looling up at the intruders were Knox, Sandor and Colleen. Spread out on the floor between them was a rocket launcher favored by the Corp, taken completely apart.

Colleen tilted her head to one side and raised her eyebrows at her twin. "Yes?"

"I have have been searching all over this ship for you ...," began Kat sarcastically, edging past Pike.

Just then a piercing horn sounded and Derek's voice was heard over the ship intercom. "Now hear this, now hear this! Battlestations! All personnel, report to your battlestations."

Sandor whipped to his feet. Looking down at Colleen, "I've got to be on the bridge."

"Right," she answered and he raced out of the room. Colleen sat for a moment as Knox and Pike also rushed off. Glancing up at Kat, "Now what?"

Kat stood watching the fast disappearing backs. "Time for Plan B."

"What?" Colleen could barely hear her sister. She rose to her feet and repeated, "What now? What did you say?"

"Come on." Kathleen reached out for her arm and pulled her twin along the now deserted corridor.

"Where are we going?" demanded Colleen as she was drug along, propelled by her sister.

"It's time for us to get into the bunnysuites and do what we do best," explained Kat mysteriously. "It's time for the Star Force to see what we do. Time for Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"We're coming up to a small open space in the belt," Kathleen told her, "and, if I'm right, it's the last place those sting-rays are going to jump us."

Colleen stopped suddenly, pulling Kat off balance. She grabbed her sister by her shirt lapels. "You're just now telling me about this hole? What about Wildstar?"

Kathleen managed a weak smile. "I guess it kinda slipped my mind."

"Yeah, right," Colleen said disgustedly before letting go of her sister. "We had better hurry and let them know what's ahead." She gave Kat a shove. "Move."

Hardy checked his instraments again to be sure. Behind him, spread out over a small area, were the rest of his squad and, further on back crawled the _Yamato_ through this last part of the belt. Conroy had spread the word to be on your toes but Hardy couldn't see any reason why. This area was empty of life other than their own. He shifted in his seat, grinning. This was easy. From out of nowhere, his ship was rocked by an explosion.

"What in the name of..." Hardy didn't finish his sentence as he fought to get his Astrofighter under control. His heads-up display showed at least three boogies angling in for the kill sweaping in from behind an asteroid. The pilot gave his bird full power and climbed. Two of the sting-rays misjudged their distances and crashed into each other while the third maneuvered nimbly around them to shoot at Hardy again. He shot back yelling, "I'm gettin' shot at!"

"Speak for yourself," came an answer from Conroy, "so am I!

_On bard the Yamato_

"Radar contact! Eight megakilometers out!" Eagar sang out.

"Confirmed," Nova echoed looking into her radar. "At least twelve."

"Somethin' else at the edge," Eagar noted.

"What is it?" inquired Derek.

"Senors indicate a battlestation of some kind," Sandor supplied.

"Halt all engines! We've got to figure out a way around this."

_In the field_

Hardy kept the climb, trying to shake the tail before applying full rudder, he flipped, and came shooting head on. The sting-ray erupted into a firey ball as the Black Tiger swept past and whipped around a large rock looking for more targets. Instead, he applied full breaking power. "Holy cow!"

"What's up?" asked Conroy, flying up from behind him. The furball had been short and sweep, the sting-rays were being chased by the rest of the squad in a mop up action. Conroy moved in beside the other pilot. There was nothing but the sound of their breathing for a few seconds.

"Oh boy," breathed Hardy, "Cap'n ain't never goin' to believe this."

"You said it," remarked Conroy, "now, let's get outa here before we become space dust."

"Amen."

The two Astrofighters turned tail and dodged back into the asteroid belt. Behind them, sitting outside the belt, sat a small planetoid sized base.

Colleen turned to Derek. "That base must have maneuvering power. That's the only explaination I can come up with for how they got from that sector to this one."

Wildstar frowned and grabbed his chin in thought. In the darkended map room, Nova, Kathleen, Colleen, Sandor, Hardy and Conroy glanced at each other and shuffled their feet quietly. Based on the information the Intelligence officers had given him, the Deputy Captain knew that the _Yamato _could be destroyed the moment they tried to go past that base. The girls had told him of the fleet of sting-rays there and the surface guns that festooned the surface, which had a sizeable range. However, the _Yamato_ didn't have the time to fool with it either. Finally, he looked around at the gathering. "Any suggestions?"

"We could try an air strike," suggested Conroy hopefully.

"You'd get fried the moment you poke your nose outa this field," sneered Kathleen. "We haven't been attacked since that first time and, as long as we've stayed here, they haven't gone after us. But, if we move, in any way, you can bet your bottom dollar, we'll be attacked."

"I bet we could knock out that base," growled Conroy, folding his arms aross his chest defensively.

"Yeah, sure," smirked Kathleen.

"Cut it out Kat," murmered Colleen thoughtfully. She walked out onto the lighted floor map. "Nova, would you please bring up the most recent observation pictures?"

Nova nodded and went to a computer bank. She pressed several buttons before returning to the group. Several pictures flashed beneath their feet until Colleen motioned for them to stop.

"Here," she said. Holding her hand out to Derek, "May I have a pointer, Wildstar?"

Wordlessly, Wildstar handed the Intelligence officer a long pointer. The pictures had stopped on one that showed the main installation from overhead.

"Based on observations made earlier by Kat and myself, then backed up by Star Force intelligence," she poked her snickering sister to silence, "I believe a small force consisting of at least eight people should be able knock that base out of contention. Plus, this is where the_ DeSprtiz _crew is being held. We believe they are waiting for transport. If we free them, well," here Colleen grinned wofishly, "the enemy would have it's hands full while the _Yamato_ sails past."

"We won't be able to use the Wave Motion gun on this one, eh?" Derek was intrigued in spite of himself. "Eight people." He pulled at his chin again. "How would they be able to get on that thing without being spotted?"

Colleen faced him and placed the pointer behind her back and, in all honesty, "I was hoping you would let the _Yamato_ act as bait."

"What!"

"Wildstar," she held up her hands, "wait a minute, listen. We would need a derverting action in order to slip past any security they might have on that base. I can, with some help, rig a troop carrier with Stelth abilities."

Derek raised his eyebrows at this piece of news. He couldn't afford to risk his vessel but he also couldn't afford staying here. That base would move in time with the _Yamato_'s movements. As he tried to make up his mind, Mark Venture came barreling into the meeting, waving a piece of paper.

"Derek!" he called out huffing, "Trelaina says we need to hit that base."

That did it. The Deputy Captain turned to the Intelligence officer, his young face serious. "Let's hear your plan Captain O'Flanagon."

A slow smile stretched across the woman's face. She took a deep breath and began, "If you notice closely at the layout of the base, it's basicly a block, around the size of a small town. There are four gates. For now, let's call them by directions.

"The first one is here, on what is the north end, near where the sting-rays seemed to be housed, one at the south end, west and east. They have moat filled with something that we can't figure out nor do we know how deep. It is our belief that the prisoners are being held in the large structure near the northwest corner of the base.

"With four towers, they have a 360 degree view and sneaking in is the hardest part." Colleen paused and glanced about. "I think if we hit one of the towers, say the south tower, it will get their attention and we can go in through the north gate."

"So," started Conroy, walking out onto the map, "if the tower is knocked out, or busy, that would you help you get in? Right?"

"Exactly."

Conroy slipped back to his spot, deep in thought.

Kathleen rasied her eyes from the base on the floor. "We would need Stealth suits for everyone."

"No time," countered her sister. "This raid needs to be lighting fast."

"If you took IQ-9 with you," stated Sandor, "I might be able to boost a single suit's power enough to get us in."

"Us?" Colleen arched an eyebrow in question.

Sandor waved at the map. "You don't think I'm letting you go without my help, do you?"

She was taken back. Trying to reason with him, the Intelligence officer told him, "Sandor. I'm an Intellience officer. This is what I do best, this is what I'm trained for. Besides, you're needed here."

He put his arms across his chest. "I'm going. You're going to need me."

"Sandor," her voice held a plea.

"If he's going," declared Nova, "so am I."

"Nova!" said Colleen, Kathleen and Derek all at the same time.

"Well? Why not? I am a trained medic and your people might need help."

Derek sighed. "That's four." He knew he would never be able to talk Nova out of going so he gave in quietly. Then he noticed Mark was still there. "Who's flying the ship?"

"You don't need a pilot when you're standing still," remarked the curly haired pilot, "Besides, this is much more interesting."

Meanwhile, Colleen and Sandor were locked in a silent battle of wills. Finally, Colleen let out a breath and dropped her eyes. When she brought them up again, she walked over to where Sandor stood. Reaching out, the woman touched his folded arms and looked deeply into his eyes. "I would be honored if you came."

"Thank you," he answered some of the tension easing out of his stance.

Turning to face Derek, the Intelligence officer told him, "We need IQ-9, Sergeant Knox, someone with hit-and-run experience, and a troop ship."

"Sergeant Knox?" Wildstar questioned her astonished.

She chuckled. "Yeap."

"You are crazy." Derek shook his head. "You realize that, if you haven't accomplished your mission in, say one hour, we will have to use the Wave Motion gun to get past the base."

"Yes."

"How long do you need to get ready?"

A look passed between the twins. "No more than about thirty minutes to do the programing."

He nodded. "All right. In thirty minutes from now, we'll give those sting-rays something to nibble at." Wildstar grinned suddenly. "Go kick some butt."

"Yes sir!" the group yelled together.

"Conroy?"

"Yes?

"Get the Black Tigers ready."

"Hardy?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to pilot these people where they need to go."

The lanky Southerner smiled and saluted. Derek looked around at the group told them, "Well, what are you waiting for? Shake a leg."

"This is going to be great!" sang Kathleen as she and Nova departed the romm together.

"I don't know," warned Nova. "I've got a very bad feeling about this. We may get more than what we've bargained for."

"Oh get off it." Kat poked her friend in the ribs in play. "I've been itching for a chance to strike back at those bad boys and now, I'm going to. So, lighten up. We're going to have fun tonight!" She danced down the hall.

Nova hung back slightly and whispered, "I don't know.

"Don't know what?" Derek and Mark came out behind her with Conroy and Hardy hot on their heels. Derek waved for the others to go on and fell in step with Nova.

She sighed. "I don't know how to explain it, Derek, but something unexpected is going to happen out there."

"Like what?"

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. Oh, Derek!" She threw herself at the Deptuy Captain. "Something awfull is going to happen."

Silently, Derek wrapped his arms around the brunette's shaking body and held her close while staring down the corridor ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Star Blazers is 2003 by Vorager Entertainment, Inc. Everything else is mine

Synopsis: The _Yamato _is held in check by an orbiting asteroid base, the same base the twins tracked their buddies to; Colleen has come up with a daring plan to free their shipmates and to do major damage so that the _Yamato_ is able to complete her mission; Nova has an uneasy feeling about this raid.

Chapter 9

Opening Acts

In the now deserted map room, neither Sandor or Colleen had moved. She told him quietly, "I really wish you would stay here. You'd be better safe onboard than with me."

"I'm going with you." He walked to behind her and took the pointer from her hands. Dropping it to the floor, he then reached out and turned her to face him. Placing a hand on her slender shoulders, the chief gazed into the green pools of her eyes. "You and I have had very little time since that night before I left for Iscandar. Right now, I want to spend what ever time we have left." He smiled softly. "Even if it means we'll both be in danger. Besides, you really will need my expertise on this raid."

"But Sandor..." she started.

"Hush." He moved in closer. "We only have a little time."

"Sandor.." Colleen never got the chance to finish her sentence because Sandor's mouth was on hers, muffling all sound.

"Sergeant?" asked Kathleen as she slung a pack at the burly man, "What was going on earlier today when Sandor and Colleen were in your quarters?"

Sergeant Knox rumbled as he loaded the pack in the cargo bay of the carrier. "We were discussin' the updated rocket launchers and took an old one apart to see if it could be modified to current standards. We ain't got new equipment yet."

"I see," Kathleen nodded knowingly. She looked up from the loading sleigh at the busy hanger floor. Hardy was talking to Conroy over by Conroy's fighter, IQ-9 was rolling over from the door with Nova trailing behind, and a marine known as Rats followed the medic. Glancing down at the sleigh, she gave a heavy sigh, "I guess it's time to get into the bunny suit."

Knox smiled. "Say, where's your sister and Sandor?"

"Oh, they'll show." IQ-9 and Nova arrived at the boat. Kathleen made a sweeping bow, "Ah, welcome to the Raid of Your Life. Please take your seats and get comfortable, your hosts will arrive in a moment."

Nova made a face at the twin. "You remembered the medkit."

"Safe and sound, strapped behind your seat," Kathleen told her with a grand flourish. Nova groaned and began to climb into the boat.

Kat gave a nod at Knox, "I'll be right back," and trotted off.

Behind her, she could hear Nova asking Knox what had been going on for the past several hours. The officer grinned and, as she passed by Hardy and Conroy, a smirk came and disappeared.

Hardy jumped as she pinched his butt and glared after her retreating back.

"Ya know," he growled, "that girl needs a good spankin'."

Conroy laughed, "And you're just the man to do it. Right?"

"You can never tell," replied the lanky pilot.

Colleen and Sandor arrived together, chatting a few minutes later. She was dressed in the black Stealth suit, with her black hair coiled, plain and tidy on top of her head. Sandor carried her helmet and a box of tools. They waved to Conroy as they approached the troop ship. Everyone but Kathleen were all ready onboard as the pair walked on.

Hardy was running through the take off procedures as they got in. Not looking up from the instrument panel, he asked, "Where's Kat?"

"She was still getting dressed when I left," answered Colleen truthfully as she found her seat.

"And where have you been?" slid Nova in with a wink.

"Oh, around," the twin returned with a wink back. All eyes, human and non, then turned to Sandor, who quietly crossed his arms and looked off into space, nonpulsed.

"This should be interesting," muttered Rats at the interplay.

"Aw, shut up," snapped Knox, cuffing the man's shoulder.

At the last possible moment, Kathleen came roaring into the hanger bay, carring a large black bag. She slung it into a seat and it bumped Hardy's back.

"Hey!" He jumped in his seat. "What's this? Ya tryn' to get me killed?"

"Something extra," the woman told him with her head cocked and eyebrows raised. She clambered into her seat and buckled up.

"It's heavy." He pushed it back at her. "'Bout time you showd up."

"I had to finish gathering some things." Her tone was flippent.

Hardy turned in his seat and wagged a finger at her. "When this is over, I'd gona give you a piece of my mind."

"Really?" She gave him a challenging look, a light dancing in her green eyes.

"Can we go all ready?" suggested Colleen leaning forward and tapping Hardy's shoulder.

"Roger." Hardy powered up the transport and they taxied off the _Yamato_. Outside, the Black Tigers ran waiting and screening patterns until they caught up and then the whole group took off together. The _Yamato_ began to maneuver in order to provide more cover for the attack.

Commander Rikias was pleased with himself. He was successfully keeping the Star Force from reaching Telezart. His latest communique from the Empire had basicly told him to keep up the good work, that Prince Zoldar was pleased. Therefore, it was a very big surprised when his breakfast table began shaking and an aide ran into the room with a wild look on his face.

Rikias was all ready half way out of his chair as the aide snapped a salute and blurted, "Sir! We're under attack!"

"What!" growled the Commander. "That is impossible." The ground shook again making both men stagger on their way out.

The aide, staying up the the Commander told him, "Their main guns have begun firing at this base and their fighters are engaging our forces."

"This is coming from that ship?"

"Yes, sir." Now the alarms were wailing, red lights flashing in the corridor and another blast could be heard and felt.

"Have our fighters been scrambled?"

"Yes, sir."

Out the door the pair flew to the courtyard in front of this building. The dome overhead rattled as they got into a groundcar waiting there. Rikias ignored the salutes as he jumped in. "What's our defensive strength?"

"At full capacity, sir."

"Good. Have you informed the Empire?"

"Yes, sir." A hesitation. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What about the prisoners, sir?"

"What about them?"

"What should we do with them? This attack could be a cover for freeing them, sir."

"Hogwash. They aren't that smart. Besides, they could never get through our ground cover." The ground shook again as the car ran into a tunnel, raining debris down upon them.

At that moment, Hardy was landing the troop carrier behind a set of hills to the right of the gate and out of sight of the base itself. Once they were down, Colleen stood and addressed the other seven. "Here's the game plan folks. Once we get to the wall, IQ-9's going to give me a boost to the top. Once there, I'll take care of any guards and let the rest of you in. When we're inside, we'll split groups, one set for the prisoners, the other to carry out any acts of sabotage you want. Everyone got it?" There were nods all around. "All right. We've only got an hour." She paused and caught everyone in the eyes and held them there. "Good hunting."

The base was ablaze with lights, the roar of fighter planes taking off, explosions rattling the ears, concussions reverberated in the ground, the scream of Astrofighters as they dived in for the kill.

As the group headed for the wall, it dawned on Colleen that they could sneak right under the guns and they wouldn't be noticed. The nearest tower was too busy defending itself and the gun placements were all pointing up, straffling the over head fight. The enemy would probably never think to check the plain below their walls. She chuckled to herself as she watched the Black Tigers dive again, wondering just how many points Conroy was going to give to to whoever blew the tower up.

At the base of the wall, the twin turned to IQ-9. "Ready?"

"Ready and willing," report the device. It cupped its claws as she srang nimbly on them, the suit power making it possible to jump a little higher and lighter than she would have had she been in a regular suit. Into the air she went and landed on the top.

The group stayed huddled at the base waiting for the gate to open. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and a black suited figure beckoned them to come in.

"The place is pressuized," she told them as they trooped into a small antechamber, "but at the rate they are taking damage, I don't think it's a good idea to take helmets off."

"I agree," stated Sandor looking at a device in his hand.

Rats and Knox were exaiming the bodies which lay to one side. Across the chamber was another door and Knox nodded to it. "What's beyond that?"

"A small courtyard, then a wall and another gate," came the answer. The ground rumbled causing everyone to pause.

Colleen gestured. "We've got to get into the other building. There we split. Kat will take half to make mischief, my half to get the _Despriz _crew." She happened to see her twin pull something out of the black bag she had carried in with her. "Did you have to bring that?"

All eyes snapped to Kat, who calmly finished stringing a sinister black compound bow. Kat reminded her sister, "Remember what Grandfather Wantoka said, 'A warrior should find a weapon that their's alone'? This," she shook the bow, "is _my_ choice of weapon."

"A gun is faster," commented Knox, unconvienced.

"But this is more deadly." Kat pulled a quiver full black feathered arrows out and selected one. She showed the Marine the arrowhead. "All these arrows have herculean tipped arrowheads. There's nothing they can't tear into."

"No wonder that bag was so heavy," Hardy told her.

Kathleen simply smiled wordlessly as she pulled the quiver on over her suit.

"Since," Colleen gave her sister a wicked look, "you seem to be better at getting into trouble than I am, you take Hardy, Knox and Rats. The rest of us will find the prisoners. Meet here in," she paused to glance a wristwatch on her suit, "thirty minutes."

"That's cutting it short," commented Kat. "Okay guys, lets go." She dove for the the opposite door with the three males hot on her heels. As the officer ran, she pulled and notched an arrow in her bow, pulling it slightly back.

Watching them leave, Nova remarked, "Kat's crazy you know. I can't help but feel sorry that we've turned her loose in here."

Colleen giggled. "Yeap." The ground rattled again as something blew up near by. "Let's go."

At the next gate, the foursome who went first was able to over come the guard who were there. The building split there and one bunch went one way, the other stopped to check the computer there before trotting towards the prison.

When Colleen's group found the prison, it was a blocky building near one of the outside walls. Here the flashes of explosions lit the sky giving them a chance to see the guard towers surrounding the building. They ducked as yet another torpedo crashed into the ground, rippling the air with the concussion of the blast.

"This is strange," comment Sandor with a frown, "it's as if they don't care about their prisoners."

"They probably don't," answered Colleen grimly. "I think a little sleeping gas in their air vents will remove the threat of guards in the towers."

Nova nodded and reached into her pack for the conisters of sleeping gas. She gave one to Colleen and the other to Sandor then kept one for herself.

The twin turned to IQ-9. "Where are the air vents?"

The sturdy red robot's sensors went to work, analzing the structure in front of them. The yard was lit up again by laserlight and the missle strikes by the Yamato's guns. The Tigers were now working on the sting-rays that swarmed above. From where the group was hiding, they could see the new sting-rays appearing from somewhere so they knew that there had to be several hangers that had not yet been destroyed. IQ-9 beeped after a few minutes. "There are two vents. One above the roof of the prison, on the far side and the other down at ground level."

Pointing at Nova and Sandor, Colleen sang out, "You take the low road, I'll take the high road."

Elsewhere in the complex, Kat, Knox and Rats were creating havoc as they went. The Comet Empire soldiers were fighting fires that srang up in places deep in the corridors, while others fell prey to the threesome. If it looked important, the threesome blew it up. They cut the lines of communication within, further frustrating the other side.

They had paused, to catch their breath, when Knox noticed an opening from which the sting-rays were issuing out of. He tapped Kat on the arm. "Let's shut them down."

She gave him a nod and they started off, trying to run on the the constant shaking ground.

With the guards peacefully sleeping, breaking into the prison was child's play. Colleen wondered about the base's apparent lack of security as simply shot the lock off the heavy grey doors. Inside was a short corridor leading to another door, only this corridor had several one-way windows which looked into a large room with a bank of couch like seats up the the ceiling, that the Intelligence office estimated at twenty feet. She stopped the others from going down this corridor, not trusting it. She tossed a small ball down the corridor and, when nothing happened, the group headed down the corridor.

At the final door, Colleen made short work of the lock and threw it open.

Facing her, hands firmly crossed, stood a stout figure of a woman, probably about age fifty, with short silver grey hair, with a green Earth Defense Command uniform on and Commander's stripes on her sleeves. When she spoke, her voice resembled a low foghorn, ""Bout bloody time O'Flanagon!"

"Commander!" Colleen shot to attention. Just then another siren split the air.

"Wat 've ya two know now?" The Commander began to gather the crew together who were in the cell with her. They were crouched as if ready to fight as she told them, "Ey! Cool it! O'Flanagon's 'ere ya lads."

"I haven't done a thing ma'am," started Colleen. She clicked her suit's comm unit. "Kat! What's going on?"

Sandor in the meantime explained to the Commander of the _DeSpritz_ about what was going on. The Commander stood thin lipped as she listened to him before nodding. They turned just as Colleen shook her head sadly and made her visor go open so they could see her face. "My sister's group has hit a snag near one of the hangers."

"Figures." The Commander's voice was flat. "Tell that bloody fool of a chit to git out 'o there, 'ead east, and find us at the 'anger there."

"The hanger?" questioned Sandor.

"I doubt we'll fit in ya boat," laughed the Commander. "Ye Star Force people, 'ead back to ya boat. We'll get out a 'ere just fine."

"But ma'am..." started Sandor protesting weakly.

"I outrank ya." She turned to Colleen. "Well?"

"They are on their way ma'am."

The Commander gave a curt nod. "Good. Now, let's move out."

The crew of the _DeSpritz_ was, at most, thirty people left out of the original hundred when they spilled out into the corridor. But they were also a very angry bunch of people as the soldiers of the Empire found out. For the time being, the personnel from the _Yamato_ were carried along for the ride. By the time, the bunch reached the hanger on the far east side, they had left a path of destruction in their wake.

Here was when the Stealth suits went to work and the group from the _Yamato_ could watch in enjoyment as the twins made short work of subduing what resistance there was. When it was all clear, one motioned to the_ DeSpritz _group, who rushed over and swarmed over one of the larger ships in the hanger.

The Commander meet them on the ramp. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "Go with 'em lasses. We'll catch up. There's a large cannon on ta other side. Nock it out."

"Aye, aye." They saluted and sprinted to where the Star Force group waited.

"I can't believe it," stated Rats shaking his head in disbelief, "they are stealing one of the enemy's ships. "

"Why not?" snapped Knox. "Serves 'em right."

"How they going to get past the Earth Defense?" asked Rats as the group trugged away.

"We've got codes," Kat told him over her comm. "Shouldn't be a problem..."

They were thrown to the ground when the gun opened fire.

_Onboard the Yamato_

"Incoming missile!" Eager yelled. "Fourty degrees off port!"

Mark gave a grunt as he hauled the ship to her side. The bridge was awash in light as the missile missed by inches.

"Damn!" swore Wildstart. "Where did that come from!"

"Planet side," Eager told him.

"Are the Tigers back on board?" The Deputy Captain asked Homer.

The communications operator listen on his headset for a moment. "Yes! They are refuling!"

"Get me Conroy."

"Aye, aye." A few seconds later another shot sailed close to the ship and Mark again made the corrections to keep from getting hit.

"Conroy to bridge."

"Conroy, get your squad back out and knock out that gun," Derek told him.

Before the pilot could answer, Homer franticly waved his hand in the air. "Getting another message Wildstar! It's coming from a ship boosting out of the area."

"Play it."

"_Yamato_, _Yamato_, this is Commander Erica Brand of the _DeSpritz. _We are in command of an enemy vessel and are making our way out. We've left a force to deal with that gun. Safe hunting _Yamato_. _Despritz_ out."

"Is our group still on that base?"

"Yes sir.

Another shot and Mark muttered something under his breath while he dodged again, his brow beginning to sweat.

"Radio them and let them know the _DeSpritz_ people got out."

_On the base_

Shaking her head to clear it, Nova rose from the ground to check the others. The rest were in various states of regaining their senses and she could find no one hurt.

"What the hell was that?" asked Knox bewildered.

"That damn gun," Kat told him. "Our commander said this base had one."

"Now we have to knock it out," Colleen added.

"We can't." Sandor shook his head. "Our time is almost up."

The two black suits turned to each other for a moment before making a decision.

"Let's go."

They never saw what hit them only that Rats disappeared in a blaze of light. They all dove for cover with Colleen and Kat operating their suits, Sandor, Knox, and Hardy ended up against the wall of the prison. Nova shrank up beside the open door with IQ-9 right behind her. The open space between this and the next wall was awash with light.

"Where are they?" shouted Knox, over the explosions in the ground before them.

Searching the sky between the blasts, Hardy picked out the fighters first. He snapped a couple of shots off while yelling, "There!"

"Where's the Black Tigers?" asked Nova from her place.

"Refuling," came a voice to her side causing her to jump. The suit became visible as a shimmering shape. The familiar voice of Kat spoke again, "Colleen's gone to the roof. She's going to blow the hanger."

"Is she nuts?" questioned the Marine in between shots.

"Nope, it's to give us a chance." The suit paused when one of the ships exploded and the gun ripped again. "We've got to get back to the ship. She'll catch up."

A furball of a fight was broiling overhead when the group started from their cover to the outerwall. Here they found it had been reenforced and had to fight their way out. More than one fell with a black arrow sticking out, while Nova did her share of damage, shielded by IQ-9 as the men kept a fierce barrage going.

They were almost to the outer gate when the ground rumbled again, throwing them again to the ground while the hanger blew off the face of the asteroid.


	10. Chapter 10

Based on the second season of Star Blazers 2003 by Vorager Entertainment, Inc. Everything else is mine.

Synopsis: Derek Wildstar has okayed a raid on the enemy base giving the team an hour; The_ DeSpritz _crew is saved but now the _Yamato_ faces a bigger gun and time is running out.

A/N: I know it's been a while. Hope this helps.

Chapter 10

A Few Well Placed Explosives

Nova slowly raised her head to peer through the dusty air. It was strangely quiet. The air concussion served to knock the one-man fighters down leaving the Tigers on their own further up. She shook her head, trying to get a better view. IQ-9 lay in pieces so the Living Group officer reached out to touch his head and move it closer to his body then realized she needed help to fix the robot. From somewhere to her left, she could hear a low moaning. Rising to unsteady feet, the Star Force woman made her way through the debris of the wall.

Not more than twenty feet from her lay two crumpled figures. Nova froze. Both were in black. She whispered, "Oh no." Running to the first one's side, the brunette noted that it was Colleen who was moaning. A quick check proved to be no broken bones but she couldn't tell if there were cuts and bruises as the helmet visor was opaque. Turning her attention to Kathleen, Nova had to turn the twin over to check her over. Here again, she couldn't find anything wrong.

"Oh my stars," breathed Colleen sitting up with a gasp. She looked over at the body and Nova. "Kat?"

"She's breathing," Nova told her, "but she's out cold and there is a dent in her helmet."

From another side, Sandor, Hardy and Knox made their way to where the women were, brushing the dust off their weapons as they did so. The dust was being to settle now but a new rumble reminded them that the base still had more cards to play.

"How is she?" asked Hardy, sitting down on his heels.

"She'll live," Nova told him.

Colleen prodded her twin. "Wake up girl. We've got work to do."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sandor. "We've got to head back to the _Yamato_. Our time is almost up."

"I know." She stood up and faced him, her visor now clear. "Get back to the ship…."

"What about Kat?" Hardy demanded.

"-we'll take care of that gun." Colleen swung to glare at the pilot. "Give her a few more minutes, she'll be fine."

"You can't stay here," Sandor putting his hands on Colleen's shoulders from behind. As he began to open his mouth, the sky flared again and the shot from the gun raced out to space. He felt her shudder then she turned to him.

"I have to stay here," she told him, her eyes watery, "I have...we have a job to do that you can't. You're needed on the _Yamato_."

"I can stay here and help," he protested.

Colleen shook her head. "You can't. Please...do this for me."

"I can't -"

Kat sat up with a gasp, her hand clasped to her head. "Did someone get the number of that truck?"

Her twin only looked at Sandor before stepping away from his grasp. Colleen walked over and squatted by her sister. "You okay?"

Kat shot her a look of indignation. "No. My head hurts, my body hurts, and my ears are still ringing."

Colleen had to smile. Kat was still Kat. She helped her to her feet before facing the group. "Get back to the_ Yamato_. We'll take care of the gun. It's what our commander asked us to do."

Nova stepped forward to give them a swift hug. She told Kat, "You owe me a cake." Then her voice broke, "I'm going to miss you both."

They each gave her a pat. "We'll be okay," Colleen told the officer.

Nova nodded, not wanting to trust her voice, she went to IQ-9 and picked up his head. Knox stuck his hand out and told them, "It's been a pleasure ladies."

"Likewise," they answered.

Hardy stepped up and grabbed Kat into a hug. Colleen turned a bit, to hide her smile while Kat tried not to grunt at the abuse on her ribs. The pilot let go without saying a word and started through the gate, heading for the transport ship, Knox and Nova following him.

This left Sandor. Kat walked off a bit, stringing her bow as the last pair said their good byes.

Neither noted the guns speaking again.

_Onboard the Yamato_

"Derek!" Homer motioned to the Deputy Commander.

"Yes. Brace yourselves, here comes another blast."

The _Yamato_ pulled to the right this time, with Mark grunting at the controls.

"What is it Homer?" Wildstar was finally able to ask.

"The troop transport is on its way back. Sandor says that IQ-9 needs to be put back together again and that the twins are remaining to blow up the gun."

Wildstar nodded in acknowledgement and kept his eyes on the view screen. "How are you holding up Mark?"

"This is nuts," muttered the pilot. "They are firing faster now. I sure hope those girls can do something."

_On the asteroid_

Commander Rikas stood in the ruins of the hanger his fists closed and balled against his legs. The saboteurs and prisoners had done their job very well. There wasn't a space worthy vehicle flyable to go chase after them or the battleship which hung in the asteroid belt not to far of. And, to add insult to injury, the prisoners had stolen a proto type vehicle he had been asked to test by the Prince.

Thinking of the Zoldar made the Commander worry. Just what would he think? Rikas knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that because of his failure here, there would be no rewards in the foreseeable future. Raising a fist to the star speckled heavens, he swore, "I will get my revenge!"

Plunging back into the ruins of the base, Colleen pulled out a handheld and glanced down into it, pausing at the crossroads of two corridors. Under their feet, the twins could feel the vibration of the guns as it went off again. Kat stood guard, her head in motion as her twin figured out the best way to get to the objective.

"Looks like we need to find the service elevator to the basement level of this complex," Colleen told her a few minutes later. "The main power planet is located there and if we can knock it out, the _Yamato_ will be able to get away." She started off down the right hand corridor, "This way."

As they trotted down the corridor, their gear making very little noise, Kat asked, "So, since we've got a plan to get in, what's the plan to get out?"

Colleen snorted. "I guess we'll have to see if they have anything else we can use when we get the chance."

"Oh," Kat was disgruntled. "My brainy sister has no idea how to get out of this mess."

"We'll find a way," Colleen assured her, as she passed through a door.

"Yeah, right," snapped Kat following her.

Rikas had his aids find everyone they could find and have them assemble in empty hanger on the lower level of the base where the saboteurs hadn't been too yet. He still wasn't convinced that they had quit the base, irregardless of reports of a landing craft taking off and heading for the battleship which was beginning to noise its way from the base main gun. He was determined to not let this happen. He would take that battleship out and make Prince Zoldar happy.

"We have the chance to knock a powerful enemy of the Empire from the galaxy," he roused his beleaguered troops. "I want all power to be switched to the main gun. We will wipe them out of our glorious sky!"

The rousing cheer reached the ears of the twins who were perched high in the scaffold overhead. Neither spoke but stayed very still as the troops dispatched to go their ways.

Once everything was clear, they inched their way to a maintenance ladder which shielded them from anyone seeing them. Kat giggled, "It wouldn't be long before they find out we fixed the elevators."

"We have to get to the next level before they do," puffed her sister, "elevators or not."

"Gee, you're no fun."

There was only the sound of their booted feet on the rails before they dropped through a hatch and continued down to the floor below. When the twins reached the bottom, they made a sweep of the large room below the hanger before heading for a large door, which was standing open, on the opposite side of the room.

After carefully crossing the open space, Kat stopped at the doors. Gesturing at them, she told her sister, "Rather careless of them don't ya think?"

The other twin nodded and looked into her handheld. "The main gun is in here. I bet if we shut the door, the enemy won't get in here to fire the gun."

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Kat as she dodged in to hit the control panel to the door. "A written invitation?"

Colleen sighed and shot the controls on the outside of the door before dashing in after her sister. "Always the comedienne."

As the door slid shut at loud claxon sounded, startling both girls, causing them to whirl and study the now shut door.

"I certainly hope there isn't another override on this," commented Kat.

"Agreed." Colleen turned, "We go this way and should get to the main gun. My readings suggest that they are powering it up."

Kat grinned and started off down the corridor before them, "Well, let's get cracking."

They came out to a large gun, whose muzzle pointed upwards through a force field designed to let the energy out but not in. They hadn't found anyone on their journey there and the girls were beginning to get edgy. They split; Colleen to the gun, her sister to the power controls.

Colleen reaching the platform climbed the short ladder and walked along the length of the gun before deciding upon a course of action. She paused as the sound of ringing metal reached the gun area. The young woman pulled out a fuzzy stuffed rat and positioned it along the carriage before setting a dummy charge near the muzzle. She finished and jumped down the survey the way out.

When Colleen found they would have to climb down the well which was in front of the gun, she groaned but set out to secure the climbing ropes to the railing which kept people from falling down into the well. She guessed they'd have to drop at least a hundred feet before reaching the next level down and there was no telling what lay there. "Hurry up back there!" the young woman called when she had finished.

_On the Yamato_

Sandor and Nova dashed up to the bridge, breathless, each heading for their station.

"What's happening now?" asked Derek to Eager.

"Looks like they've stop firing the small guns and are running up power on a bigger gun," answered the officer.

"Just what we needed," muttered Mark from his seat, "another monster gun aimed at us."

The Deputy Captain turned his attention to his XO. "Sandor? What is going on down there?"

Sandor swiveled in his seat, "The O'Flanagon's are going to destroy the main gun along with the power supply to allow the _Yamato_ get slip by."

"Get ready everyone," Derek told the crew, "when they blow that gun up, we may get tossed a bit."

_On the base_

Colleen couldn't find Kat. She looked all over the small staging area, getting more worried as the noise from the door got louder then softer, then a ping, and she could hear the wheels of the door opening. "Where are you?" the woman growled.

"Here," Kat popped out of the tube towards the back of the staging area which was in shadow. Colleen hurried over and hauled her sister out of the tube then began to hustle the twin to where the ropes were tied.

"What in blazes were you doing?" she scolded as they climbed over the railing, after securing the ropes to their belt.

"Leaving a few explosives where they won't be found," answered her sister. Then she looked down. "I hate heights you know."

"The repelling down shouldn't be that hard for you," quipped Colleen as she bounded down the cliff face.

When Commander Rikas' men finally made it to the gun platform, the girls were done. While the Commander paced, furious, the gunners checked the main gun over. Tense moments came when one man found the rat and nearly had an heart attack before finding the dummy explosives. When nothing else was found, the Commander ordered, "Fire when ready."

The bridge crew was the audience to the spectacular explosions when the gun blew, taking with it a sizable chunk of the asteroid with it. The ship was rocked by the blast and pelted with pebbles before charging out the other side with a rousing cheer.

Amongst the cheers on the bridge, the back slaps, and high fives, Sandor sat rooted in his seat, staring at the over head view screen, his face ashen, his lips whispering, "You better have gotten out."


	11. Chapter 11

Based on the second season of Star Blazers 2003 by Voyager Entertainment, Inc. Everything else, is mine.

Synopsis: The gun is gone but where are the girls?

Chapter 11

"Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into," Oliver Hardy to Stan Laurel

The twins had made it down the face of the cliff and were unclipping themselves from the rope when the gun blew up. As the rocks heaved, scattering in all directions, they found very little to fend off all the different shapes which battered at their suits and were consequently buried under a layer of rock. Above them, the main gun sat precariously balanced overhead before, it too, made a swan dive into the well. The resulting explosion blew even more rocks until they were buried under some ten feet of rock in a space no bigger than six foot wide by five foot high.

Kat was the first to come to. The girls had taken a beating and the last blast had knocked them out. She sat up in complete darkness. It took a few seconds to register this fact, and then Kat let loose a few chosen words as she turned on her headlamp and surveyed the confines around them. The young woman poked her sister to wakefulness. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty; you've really done it this time."

Colleen swam up to consciousness at being poked. "Hum?" She rolled over then sat up, her hand to her helmet. "You said something. Why are the lights out?"

Kathleen sighed heavily. "Because dear sister, we're buried under a ton or more of rock. I told you I hate heights but especially I hate being buried under rock."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," stated Colleen rising to her feet. Her hands slid around her suit until a light came on and she was able to study the shelter they were under. The twin paced the area then sat back down. "I guess we have to wait for a while."

Kathleen sniffed. "I don't know about you, but my suit is telling me that I only have a few hours left of air."

"I know, same here," her sister answered quietly. Kat sat down now and sighed. Both realized that if the Yamato couldn't find them, they would be dead in just a few hours.

Colleen found herself thinking of Stephen. Her job was even more dangerous as they were the ones to gather the intelligence for the core intelligence group to make the decisions which had an effect all the ships in the EDC as well as the well being of Earth. She was going to have to it clear to him that this is where she belonged. Her heart was his, her head and her loyalties were to her job.

Overhead a debate was raging.

"We have to look for them!" Sandor told Wildstar. He stood toe to toe with the Captain.

"We have no idea where they could be!" yelled Wildstar back. "They could be anywhere on that rock." His hand gestured at the overhead view of the planetoid. "We have to keep moving, Sandor. Earth is depending on us."

"We just can't leave----" he was cut short when Homer swung his chair around to the arguing men.

"Derek, I've got communications from that ship the Intel people took."

"Put it on screen." Derek looked up as the smaller craft came into their view. The short woman Commander appeared on the screen, her hands crossed over her chest and looking very displeased.

"Aye there Yamato, I understand ye lost me two lasses," she stated. "We've been watchin' ya from the field."

"We aren't sure where they could have gone before the explosion," he told her.

She just waved a dismissive hand. "Then ye don't know our lasses. They're always where the danger is. No worries lad, we'll find 'em. Get ye on yer way now lad and leave the lasses to us."

"We can stay for a while to cover you," offered Derek.

"Naw, we've discovered this wee vessel has a bit of kick to it," she grinned, "don't worry 'bout us."

"No, we are staying," Derek told her. "You kept our back. We need to do the same for you." He gave her a nod. "Just find them."

The lights were beginning to dim. Kathleen lay on the floor, trying very hard to control her breathing. This was not the way she had hoped to die. Not locked in rock without the sky to look at. She had always wanted to face death in a fight or at least old age. This just wasn't fair! There were a great many other things she wanted to do.

"Are ye layin' down on the job?" asked a familiar voice. Kat shot up, looked at her sister who mirrored her excitement.

"Commander Ferguson?" asked Colleen raising to her feet and staring at the ceiling of their rock prison. "Is it really you?"

"Do ye think I'd let two wee lasses on their own? The Captain would haunt my nights, lass. We got a fix on ye so we'll be blowing ye cover. Get back as far as ya can."

They scrambled to the back wall and crouched down then, for the second time, the rocks around them were blown with a precise shot from the small ship. Colleen waved the rock dust from her face plate then climbed the rock slid to stand again in open sky.

Overhead she could see the red bottom of the Yamato gapping open as Black Tigers dropped out with the white LC while the smaller vessel stayed nearby.

Kathleen popped up beside her and began waving wildly. "It's sure good to see you!"

"I guess it's just your lucky day we're here to fetch ya," Hardy told her. "Ya'll gave us a right good scare there."

"It's what we do best," crowed Kathleen as the LC landed nearby kicking up dust.

In the meantime, Colleen was talking to Ferguson on another channel. "We will need to go back to the Yamato to get the rest of our gear."

Ferguson agreed. "Aye, do that lass. 'Ave the doctor check ya out. We only have Nurse Copeland outa Medical left. When ye've been checked out, let the Capt'n of the Yamato know, they'll 'ave to bring ye to the Revenge. We cann' land her just yet and we have no landing craft either."

"Aye, aye."

Once back on board, Colleen and Kathleen were swept off to Medical and this was where Sandor found them sometime later. Kathleen was sitting on one bed, a hospital gown on; a bandage was wrapped around her head, while another snaked down her arm, the twin gave him a smile and a nod as he walked past her.

Sandor found Colleen still in Dr. Sane's office; her ribs were being wrapped by Nova while the Doctor lectured her. "…..now, you can not lift any weights, do any running, or fighting for the next two weeks, young lady."

Colleen stifled her grin, "Yes sir," as he walked in. Nova finished up her bandaging and gave him a tired smile as well. She then nudged the tiny doctor out of the office.

Sandor waited before closing the door. He crossed the floor as Colleen slid off the exam bed, reaching for her ship shirt. The Chief reached it first and helped her pull the shirt on, heard her hiss as she raised her arms, then closed the shirt closed. "I wish you'd go back to Earth."

"I can't, I have a job to do." She had walked away from him in the tiny room to her black bag and was stuffing the bodysuit in, her movements jerked.

"You could have been killed." Sandor turned to face her, his arms crossed across his chest.

She sighed, "So could you at any moment." Colleen pivoted to face him. "We are in a war with an enemy we don't know anything about. My job," she jabbed herself in the chest, "is to find out so we can fight."

"You could leave and do the work from Earth side."

"No, I can't Stephen. I can't leave my job because of danger just like you can't leave the Yamato. Someone has to defeat this new enemy." They stood like piano wires, strung taunt with tension until Colleen deflated first. She crossed the room to stand in front of him, her hands out in front of her.

"Please understand I know that this job is dangerous. This isn't the first time something has happened to me and it won't be the first. I can't let you worry about me forever." She wrapped her arms around him, his arms responded quietly. "I will always love you and this is my way of protecting you. And you really love this ship and its crew, not to mention the Earth."

He breathed in the scent of her hair and let out a gust of breath. "I sometimes wish that I never went on that first mission. I wish we could go back and start again."

"We can't stop time Stephen. Let me go and, if I'm able, I'll see you again when this is over." They stood for a long time, memorizing the feel and smell of the other before Kathleen knock discreetly, opening the door.

"It's time."

Colleen slipped out of Sandor's arms, a soft smile on her face. "Until next time we meet."

He sighed. "I hope so." He nodded at Kathleen. "Take care of her."

She grinned. "I'll do my best but even you know she has a way of finding trouble all by herself."

"Kat!" Colleen hit her sister in the arm. "Actually, it's usually the other way around."

He smiled then and followed them out. Nova was now sitting on the outer bed, a piece of paper clutched in her hand, her face filled with devastation.

"You can't stay?" she pleaded.

Colleen took pity and gave her a hug, "We've got our orders. You have a mission to perform. We'll get in touch once you're back on Earth."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Both twins then made the movement and Nova shuddered, "Don't do that."

"I gave you the recipe," Kathleen pointed out, swinging her bag to her shoulder. "Derek is going to love it, I promise. And, when you get back to Earth, I'll make another."

"You better," muttered Nova coming off the bed and throwing her arms around Colleen and then Kathleen. "This ship isn't going to be the same without you two. I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you," Colleen told her, her eyes blinking back tears.

Kathleen was flippant. "Especially knowing who is left of our crew." Colleen gave her sister a glare.

"I'll keep my ears open and when you're back, I'll contact you." She then looked long at Sandor before going out the door, her sister trailing behind.

Nova came to stand by the young man. "Will we see them again?"

He sighed. "I don't know Nova. Anything is possible."

"Sandor," she saw his face and wrapped him in her arms. "She'll be alright. She's too canny to get caught. They'll make it."

"I know….I know. But, how do you know?"

She had to grin. "It's just a woman's intuition."

The End…..Maybe


End file.
